1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vapor deposition apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vapor deposition apparatus for coating a number of workpieces, such as plastic lenses, includes a deposition chamber, a coating precursor source for producing vaporized material, and a supporting member for mounting the workpieces to be coated by the vaporized material. The coating precursor source is positioned in the lower portion of the deposition chamber. The supporting member is mounted to a rotating shaft located in the upper portion of the deposition chamber. The support member is typically umbrella-shaped and holds or suspends workpieces over the coating precursor sources. However, this results in different distances between various coating materials in the coating precursor sources in the deposition chamber and the supporting member. This may cause non-uniform coatings on the workpieces.
Therefore, a vapor deposition apparatus, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.